


Tasty

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Queening, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam just can't get enough of Ruby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Coming Untouched.

Stomach warmed from the blood that Ruby had so freely given him, Sam held tightly onto the demon’s thighs. Ruby rode Sam’s lips, tongue and nose, chasing her own pleasure as her hands braced her either side of him. Breath almost completely gone, Sam moaned between Ruby’s folds, enjoying her sweetness as his own length ached, untouched. Not once did he allow his hands to slip from Ruby to touch himself, because then she would be gone and he didn’t want to lose her dripping folds.

“You’ve got such a talented mouth,” Ruby cooed above him, voice loud in the abandoned house, loud enough for Sam to hear her from between her thighs.

He tapped Ruby’s right thigh and she rose just enough enough to let Sam get some air. “And you’ve the sweetest lips,” Sam moaned before Ruby engulfed his mouth again. He licked and tasted, jabbed and thrusted. Cock aching between his legs, but he didn’t need Ruby on him, not when he could eat every last drop of her. Lick her open and have her wet pussy drip down his throat.

His body buzzed with being so full of Ruby, skin tingling with an unseen energy that was like electricity flowing up and down his skin. Making his cock leak and his heart race. Slowly losing himself in Ruby, dizziness forming as she rode his mouth and face, Sam’s awareness zeroed on Ruby’s clit. Long tongue finding it as she rocked back and forth, Sam felt Ruby’s muscles tense around him as his own stomach clenched.

Thighs like a vice, Ruby came, screaming above him, hips still going as she rode out her orgasm, fucking herself on on Sam’s mouth. Air almost gone, Sam shouted between Ruby’s wet lips as his orgasm hit, coming untouched. He could feel his come coating his stomach as he hung between consciousness and passing out.

Finally, Ruby pushed herself off of Sam and crawled to his side. Catching his breath, Sam looked up in time to watch Ruby licking his come off his stomach. She threw him a possessive look before crawling back up to be level with him. Settling down on their bed, between the arms that Sam offered, Ruby took in Sam’s questioning look.

“I’m not the only one who’s tasty, Winchester,” was Ruby’s reply to his unspoken question before settling down against Sam's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
